Talk:Hsin9
HsinHsinMing 信 心 銘 (SHINJIN-NO-MEI) (ON BELIEVING IN MIND) "Poem on the True Mind" by Seng Ts'an, 僧璨大師 (Chien-chih) (Sosan) Third Zen Patriarch 606CE Section 1 01 至道無難,惟嫌揀擇. 02 但莫憎愛,洞然明白. 03 毫厘有差,天地懸隔. 04 欲得現前,莫存順逆. 05 違順相爭,是為心病. 06 不識玄旨,徒勞念靜. 07 圓同太虛,無欠無余. 08 良由取舍,所以不如. 09 莫逐有緣,勿往空忍. 10 一種平懷,泯然自盡. 11 止動歸止,止更彌動. 12 惟滯兩邊,寧知一種. 13 一種不通,兩處失功. 14 遣有沒有,從空背空. 15 多言多慮,轉不相應. 16 絕言絕慮,無處不通. 17 歸根得旨,隨照失宗. 18 須臾反照,勝卻前空. 19 前空轉變,皆由妄見. 20 不用求真,惟須息見. 21 二見不住,慎莫追尋. 22 才有是非,紛然失心. 23 二由一有,一亦莫守. 24 一心不生,萬法無咎. Section 2 25 無咎無法,不生不心. 26 能由境滅,境逐能沉. 27 境由能境,能由境能. 28 欲知兩段,原是一空. 29 一空同兩,齊含萬象. 30 不見精粗,寧有偏黨. 31 大道體寬,無易無難. 32 小見狐疑,轉急轉遲. 33 執之失度,必入邪路. 34 放之自然,體無去住. 35 任性合道,逍遙絕惱. 36 繫念乖真,昏沉不好. 37 不好勞神,何用疏親. 38 欲取一承,勿惡六塵. 39 六塵不惡,還同正覺. 40 智者無為,愚人自縛. 41 法無異法,妄自愛著. 42 將心用心,豈非大錯. 43 迷生寂亂,悟無好惡. 44 一切二邊,良由斟酌. 45 夢幻空花,何勞把捉. 46 得失是非,一時放卻. 47 眼若不寐,諸夢自除. 48 心若不異,萬法一如. Section 3 49 一如體玄,兀爾忘緣. 50 萬法齊觀,歸復自然. 51 泯其所以,不可方比. 52 止動無動,動止無止. 53 兩既不成,一何有爾. 54 究竟窮極,不存軌則. 55 契心平等,所作俱息. 56 狐疑盡淨,正信調直. 57 一切不留,無可記憶. 58 虛明自照,不勞心力. 59 非思量處,識情難測. 60 真如法界,無他無自. 61 要急相應,惟言不二. 62 不二皆同,無不包容. 63 十方智者,皆入次宗. 64 宗非延促,一念萬年. 65 無在不在,十方目前. 66 極小同大,忘絕境界. 67 極大同小,不見邊表. 68 有即是無,無即是有. 69 若不如是,必不須守. 70 一即一切,一切即一. 71 但能如是,何慮不畢. 72 信心不二,不二信心. 73 言語道斷,非去來今. 信 心 銘 Hsinhsinming (xin4 xin1 ming2) 僧璨大師 Seng Ts'an (seng1 can4 da4 shi1) 信 xin4 trust, believe; letter 4FE1 心 xin1 heart; mind, intelligence; soul 5FC3 銘 ming2 inscribe, engrave; unforgettably 9298 僧 seng1 buddhist priest, monk; san of Sanskrit sangha 50E7 璨 can4 gems; luster of gems; lustrous 74A8 大 da4 dai4 tai4 big, great, vast, large, high 5927 師 shi1 teacher, master, specialist; multitude, troops 5E2B Section 1: Characters/ pinyin/English/Unicode 01 至道無難,惟嫌揀擇. 02 但莫憎愛,洞然明白. 03 毫厘有差,天地懸隔. 04 欲得現前,莫存順逆. 05 違順相爭,是為心病. 06 不識玄旨,徒勞念靜. 07 圓同太虛,無欠無余. 08 良由取舍,所以不如. 09 莫逐有緣,勿往空忍. 10 一種平懷,泯然自盡. 11 止動歸止,止更彌動. 12 惟滯兩邊,寧知一種. 13 一種不通,兩處失功. 14 遣有沒有,從空背空. 15 多言多慮,轉不相應. 16 絕言絕慮,無處不通. 17 歸根得旨,隨照失宗. 18 須臾反照,勝卻前空. 19 前空轉變,皆由妄見. 20 不用求真,惟須息見. 21 二見不住,慎莫追尋. 22 才有是非,紛然失心. 23 二由一有,一亦莫守. 24 一心不生,萬法無咎. 01 至道無難,惟嫌揀擇 至 zhi4 die2 reach, arrive; extremely, very 81F3 道 dao4 dao3 path, road, street; method, way 9053 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 難 nan2 difficult, arduous, hard; unable 96E3 惟 wei2 but, however, nevertheless; only 60DF 嫌 xian2 hate, detest; suspect; criticize 5ACC 揀 jian3 choose; select; pick up; gather 63C0 擇 ze2 zhai2 select, choose, pick out 64C7 02 但莫憎愛,洞然明白 但 dan4 only; but, however, yet, still 4F46 莫 mo4 mu4 do not, is not, can not; negative 83AB 憎 zeng1 hate, detest, abhor; hatred 618E 愛 ai4 love, be fond of, like 611B 洞 dong4 cave, grotto; ravine; hole 6D1E 然 ran2 yes, certainly; pledge, promise 7136 明 ming2 bright, light, brilliant; clear 660E 白 bai2 bo2 white; pure, unblemished; bright 767D ----------------------------- 03 毫厘有差,天地懸隔 毫 hao2 fine hair; measure of length 6BEB 厘 li2 thousandth part of tael 5398 有 you3 you4 have, own, possess; exist 6709 差 chai1 differ; nearly, almost 5DEE 天 tian1 sky, heaven; god, celestial 5929 地 di4 de5 earth; soil, ground; region; place; adjunct used to form adverbial phrase 5730 懸 xuan2 hang, suspend, hoist; be hung 61F8 隔 ge2 rong3 ji1 separate, partition 9694 ----------------------------- 04 欲得現前,莫存順逆 欲 yu4 desire, want, long for; intend 6B32 得 de2 dei3 obtain, get, gain, acquire 5F97 現 xian4 appear, manifest, become visible 73FE 前 qian2 in front, forward; preceding 524D 莫 mo4 mu4 do not, is not, can not; negative 83AB 存 cun2 exist, live, be; survive; remain 5B58 順 shun4 obey, submit to, go along with 9806 逆 ni4 disobey, rebel; rebel, traitor 9006 ----------------------------- 05 違順相爭,是為心病. 違 wei2 hui2 disobey, violate, defy; be apart 9055 順 shun4 obey, submit to, go along with 9806 相 xiang1 xiang4 mutual, reciprocal, each other 76F8 爭 zheng1 zheng4 dispute, fight, contend, strive 722D 是 shi4 indeed, yes, right; to be; ? demonstrative pronoun, this, that 662F 為 wei4 wei2 do, handle, govern, act; be 70BA 心 xin1 heart; mind, intelligence; soul 5FC3 病 bing4 illness, sickness, disease 75C5 ----------------------------- 06 不識玄旨,徒勞念靜. 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 識 shi4 shi2 zhi4 recognize, understand, know 8B58 玄 xuan2 xuan4 deep, profound, abstruse 7384 旨 zhi3 purpose, aim; excellent 65E8 徒 tu2 disciple, follower; go on foot 5F92 勞 lao2 lao4 labor, toil, do manual work 52DE 念 nian4 think of, recall, study 5FF5 靜 jing4 quiet, still, motionless; gentle 975C ----------------------------- 07 圓同太虛,無欠無余. 圓 yuan2 circle; round, circular; complete 5713 同 tong2 tong4 same, similar; together with 540C 太 tai4 very, too, much; big; extreme 592A 虛 xu1 false, worthless; empty, hollow 865B 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 欠 qian4 que1 owe, lack, be deficient; rad. 76 6B20 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 余 yu2 xu2 I, my, me; surname; surplus 4F59 ----------------------------- 08 良由取舍,所以不如. 良 liang2 liang3 good, virtuous, respectable 826F 由 you2 yao1 cause, reason; from 7531 取 qu3 take, receive, obtain; select 53D6 舍 she4 she3 shi4 house, dwelling; dwell, reside 820D 所 suo3 place, location; numerary adjunct 6240 以 yi3 by means of; thereby, therefore; consider as; in order to 4EE5 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 如 ru2 if, supposing; as if; like, as 5982 ---------------------- 09 莫逐有緣,勿往空忍. 莫 mo4 mu4 do not, is not, can not; negative 83AB 逐 zhu2 di2 zhou4 tun2 chase, expel; one by one 9010 有 you3 you4 have, own, possess; exist 6709 緣 yuan2 yuan4 hem, margin; reason, cause; karma, fate 7DE3 勿 wu4 must not, do not; without, never 52FF 往 wang3 wang4 go, depart; past, formerly 5F80 空 kong1 kong4 kong3 empty, hollow, bare, deserted 7A7A 忍 ren3 endure, bear, suffer; forbear 5FCD ----------------------------- 10 一種平懷,泯然自盡. 一 yi1 one 4E00 種 zhong3 zhong4 chong2 seed; race; offspring; to plant 7A2E 平 ping2 flat, level, even; peaceful 5E73 懷 huai2 bosom, breast; carry in bosom 61F7 泯 min3 mian4 destroy, eliminate; perish 6CEF 然 ran2 yes, certainly; pledge, promise 7136 自 zi4 self, private, personal; from 81EA 盡 jin4 jin3 exhaust, use up; deplete 76E1 ----------------------------- 11 止動歸止,止更彌動. 止 zhi3 stop, halt, desist; detain 6B62 動 dong4 move, happen; movement, action 52D5 歸 gui1 kui4 return; return to, revert to 6B78 止 zhi3 stop, halt, desist; detain 6B62 止 zhi3 stop, halt, desist; detain 6B62 更 geng4 geng1 more, still further, much more 66F4 彌 mi2 extensive, full; fill; complete 5F4C 動 dong4 move, happen; movement, action 52D5 ----------------------------- 12 惟滯兩邊,寧知一種. 惟 wei2 but, however, nevertheless; only 60DF 滯 zhi4 chi4 block up, obstruct; stagnant 6EEF 兩 liang3 liang4 two, both, pair, couple; ounce 5169 邊 bian1 edge, margin, side, border 908A 寧 zhu4 ning2 ning4 ning2 repose, serentiy, peace; peaceful 5BE7 知 zhi1 zhi4 know, perceive, comprehend 77E5 一 yi1 one 4E00 種 zhong3 zhong4 chong2 seed; race; offspring; to plant 7A2E ----------------------------- 13 一種不通,兩處失功. 一 yi1 one 4E00 種 zhong3 zhong4 chong2 seed; race; offspring; to plant 7A2E 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 通 tong1 tong4 pass through, common, communicate 901A 兩 liang3 liang4 two, both, pair, couple; ounce 5169 處 chu4 chu3 place, locale; department 8655 失 shi1 lose; make mistake, neglect 5931 功 gong1 achievement, merit, good result 529F ----------------------------- 14 遣有沒有,從空背空. 遣 qian3 qian4 send, dispatch; send off, exile 9063 有 you3 you4 have, own, possess; exist 6709 沒 mei2 mo4 not, have not, none; drown, sink 6C92 有 you3 you4 have, own, possess; exist 6709 從 cong2 zong4 zong1 from, by, since, whence, through 5F9E 空 kong1 kong4 kong3 empty, hollow, bare, deserted 7A7A 背 bei4 bei1 back; back side; behind; betray 80CC 空 kong1 kong4 kong3 empty, hollow, bare, deserted 7A7A ----------------------------- 15 多言多慮,轉不相應. 多 duo1 much, many; more than, over 591A 言 yan2 yan4 words, speech; speak, say 8A00 多 duo1 much, many; more than, over 591A 慮 lu: be concerned, worry about 616E 轉 zhuan3 zhuan4 shift, move, turn 8F49 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 相 xiang1 xiang4 mutual, reciprocal, each other 76F8 應 ying4 ying1 should, ought to, must 61C9 ----------------------------- 16 絕言絕慮,無處不通. 絕 jue2 cut, sever, break off, terminate 7D55 言 yan2 yan4 words, speech; speak, say 8A00 絕 jue2 cut, sever, break off, terminate 7D55 慮 lu: be concerned, worry about 616E 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 處 chu4 chu3 place, locale; department 8655 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 通 tong1 tong4 pass through, common,communicate 901A ----------------------------- 17 歸根得旨,隨照失宗. 歸 gui1 kui4 return; return to, revert to 6B78 根 gen1 root, base(d on); foundation 6839 得 de2 de5 dei3 obtain, get, gain, acquire 5F97 旨 zhi3 purpose, aim; excellent 65E8 隨 sui2 follow, listen to, submit; to accompany; subsequently, then 96A8 照 zhao4 shine, illumine, reflect 7167 失 shi1 lose; make mistake, neglect 5931 宗 zong1 lineage, ancestry; ancestor, clan 5B97 ----------------------------- 18 須臾反照,勝卻前空. 須 xu1 must, have to, necessary; moment; whiskers 9808 臾 yu2 yong3 yu3 kui4 moment, instant, short while 81FE 反 fan3 fan1 reverse, opposite, contrary, anti- 53CD 照 zhao4 shine, illumine, reflect 7167 勝 sheng4 sheng1 victory; excel, be better than 52DD 卻 que4 still, but; decline; retreat 537B 前 qian2 in front, forward; preceding 524D 空 kong1 kong4 kong3 empty, hollow, bare, deserted 7A7A ----------------------------- 19 前空轉變,皆由妄見. 前 qian2 in front, forward; preceding 524D 空 kong1 kong4 kong3 empty, hollow, bare, deserted 7A7A 轉 zhuan3 zhuan4 shift, move, turn 8F49 變 bian4 change, transform, alter; rebel 8B8A 皆 jie1 all, every, everybody 7686 由 you2 yao1 cause, reason; from 7531 妄 wang4 absurd, foolish, reckless; false 5984 見 jian4 xian4 see, observe, behold; perceive 898B ----------------------------- 20 不用求真,惟須息見. 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 用 yong4 use, employ, apply, operate; use 7528 求 qiu2 seek; demand, request; beseech 6C42 真 zhen1 real, actual, true, genuine 771F 惟 wei2 but, however, nevertheless; only 60DF 須 xu1 must, have to, necessary; moment; whiskers 9808 息 xi1 rest, put stop to, end, cease 606F 見 jian4 xian4 see, observe, behold; perceive 898B ----------------------------- 21 二見不住,慎莫追尋. 二 er4 two; twice 4E8C 見 jian4 xian4 see, observe, behold; perceive 898B 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 住 zhu4 reside, live at, dwell, lodge; stop 4F4F 慎 shen4 act with care, be cautious 614E 莫 mo4 mu4 do not, is not, can not; negative 83AB 追 zhui1 dui1 tui1 pursue, chase after; expel 8FFD 尋 xun2 xin2 seek, search, look for; ancient 5C0B ----------------------------- 22 才有是非,紛然失心. 才 cai2 talent, ability; just, only 624D 有 you3 you4 have, own, possess; exist 6709 是 shi4 indeed, yes, right; to be; demonstrative pronoun, this, that 662F 非 fei1 fei3 not, negative, non-; oppose 975E 紛 fen1 in disorder, scattered, tangled 7D1B 然 ran2 yes, certainly; pledge, promise 7136 失 shi1 lose; make mistake, neglect 5931 心 xin1 heart; mind, intelligence; soul 5FC3 ----------------------------- 23 二由一有,一亦莫守. 二 er4 two; twice 4E8C 由 you2 yao1 cause, reason; from 7531 一 yi1 one 4E00 有 you3 you4 have, own, possess; exist 6709 一 yi1 one 4E00 亦 yi4 also, too; likewise 4EA6 莫 mo4 mu4 do not, is not, can not; negative 83AB 守 shou3 shou4 defend, protect, guard, conserve 5B88 ----------------------------- 24 一心不生,萬法無咎. 一 yi1 one 4E00 心 xin1 heart; mind, intelligence; soul 5FC3 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 生 sheng1 life, living, lifetime; birth 751F 萬 wan4 ten thousand; innumerable 842C 法 fa3 law, rules, regulations, statute 6CD5 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 咎 jiu4 gao1 fault, defect; error, mistake 548E Section 2 : Characters/pinyin/English/Unicode Value 25 無咎無法,不生不心. 26 能由境滅,境逐能沉. 27 境由能境,能由境能. 28 欲知兩段,原是一空. 29 一空同兩,齊含萬象. 30 不見精粗,寧有偏黨. 31 大道體寬,無易無難. 32 小見狐疑,轉急轉遲. 33 執之失度,必入邪路. 34 放之自然,體無去住. 35 任性合道,逍遙絕惱. 36 繫念乖真,昏沉不好. 37 不好勞神,何用疏親. 38 欲取一承,勿惡六塵. 39 六塵不惡,還同正覺. 40 智者無為,愚人自縛. 41 法無異法,妄自愛著. 42 將心用心,豈非大錯. 43 迷生寂亂,悟無好惡. 44 一切二邊,良由斟酌. 45 夢幻空花,何勞把捉. 46 得失是非,一時放卻. 47 眼若不寐,諸夢自除. 48 心若不異,萬法一如. ------------------------ 25 無咎無法,不生不心. 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 咎 jiu4 gao1 fault, defect; error, mistake 548E 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 法 fa3 law, rules, regulations, statute 6CD5 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 生 sheng1 life, living, lifetime; birth 751F 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 心 xin1 heart; mind, intelligence; soul 5FC3 26 能由境滅,境逐能沉. 能 neng2 be able, can, permitted, ability 80FD 由 you2 yao1 cause, reason; from 7531 境 jing4 boundary, frontier; area, region 5883 滅 mie4 extinguish; wipe out, exterminate 6EC5 境 jing4 boundary, frontier; area, region 5883 逐 zhu2 di2 zhou4 tun2 chase, expel; one by one 9010 能 neng2 be able, can, permitted, ability 80FD 沉 chen2 sink, submerge; addicted to 6C89 ------------------------ 27 境由能境,能由境能. 境 jing4 boundary, frontier; area, region 5883 由 you2 yao1 cause, reason; from 7531 能 neng2 be able, can, permitted, ability 80FD 境 jing4 boundary, frontier; area, region 5883 能 neng2 be able, can, permitted, ability 80FD 由 you2 yao1 cause, reason; from 7531 境 jing4 boundary, frontier; area, region 5883 能 neng2 be able, can, permitted, ability 80FD ------------------------ 28 欲知兩段,原是一空. 欲 yu4 desire, want, long for; intend 6B32 知 zhi1 zhi4 know, perceive, comprehend 77E5 兩 liang3 liang4 two, both, pair, couple; ounce 5169 段 duan4 section, piece, division 6BB5 原 yuan2 yuan4 source, origin, beginning 539F 是 shi4 indeed, yes, right; to be; demonstrative pronoun, this, that 662F 一 yi1 one 4E00 空 kong1 kong4 kong3 empty, hollow, bare, deserted 7A7A ----------------------- 29 一空同兩,齊含萬象. 一 yi1 one 4E00 空 kong1 kong4 kong3 empty, hollow, bare, deserted 7A7A 同 tong2 tong4 same, similar; together with 540C 兩 liang3 liang4 two, both, pair, couple; ounce 5169 齊 qi2 ji1 ji4 jian3 zhai1 zi1 even, uniform, of equal length 9F4A 含 han2 hold in mouth; cherish; contain 542B 萬 wan4 ten thousand; innumerable 842C 象 xiang4 elephant; ivory; figure, image 8C61 ----------------------- 30 不見精粗,寧有偏黨. 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 見 jian4 xian4 see, observe, behold; perceive 898B 精 jing1 qing2 jing4 essence; semen; spirit 7CBE 粗 cu1 rough, thick, course; rude 7C97 寧 zhu4 ning2 ning4 ning2 repose, serenity, peace; peaceful 5BE7 有 you3 you4 have, own, possess; exist 6709 偏 pian1 inclined one side; slanting 504F 黨 dang3 political party, gang, faction 9EE8 ------------------------- 31 大道體寬,無易無難. 大 da4 dai4 tai4 big, great, vast, large, high 5927 道 dao4 dao3 path, road, street; method, way 9053 體 ti3 ti1 body; group, class, body, unit 9AD4 寬 kuan1 broad, wide; spacious, vast 5BEC 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 易 yi4 change; easy 6613 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 難 nan2 nan4 nuo2 difficult, arduous, hard; unable 96E3 ------------------------ 32 小見狐疑,轉急轉遲. 小 xiao3 small, tiny, insignificant 5C0F 見 jian4 xian4 see, observe, behold; perceive 898B 狐 hu2 species of fox 72D0 疑 yi2 ni3 ning2 doubt, question, suspect 7591 轉 zhuan3 zhuan4 shift, move, turn 8F49 急 ji2 quick, quickly; urgent, pressing 6025 轉 zhuan3 zhuan4 shift, move, turn 8F49 遲 chi2 zhi4 xi1 zhi2 late, tardy; slow; delay 9072 ---------------------- 33 執之失度,必入邪路. 執 zhi2 hold in hand; keep; carry out 57F7 之 zhi1 's (marks preceding phrase as modifier of following phrase); it, him, her, them; go to 4E4B 失 shi1 lose; make mistake, neglect 5931 度 du4 degree, system; manner; consider 5EA6 必 bi4 surely, most certainly; must 5FC5 入 ru4 enter, come in(to), join 5165 邪 xie2 xu2 ya2 ye2 yu2 she2 wrong, evil, depraved, vicious, perverse, heterodox 90AA 路 lu4 luo4 road, path, street; journey 8DEF ----------------------- 34 放之自然,體無去住. 放 fang4 fang3 put, release, free, liberate 653E 之 zhi1 's (marks preceding phrase as modifier of following phrase); it, her, them; go to 4E4B 自 zi4 self, private, personal; from 81EA 然 ran2 yes, certainly; pledge, promise 7136 體 ti3 ti1 body; group, class, body, unit 9AD4 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 去 qu4 go away, leave, depart 53BB 住 zhu4 reside, live at, dwell, lodge; stop 4F4F ------------------------ 35 任性合道,逍遙絕惱. 任 ren4 ren2 trust to, rely on, appoint; to bear, duty, office; allow 4EFB 性 xing4 nature, character, sex 6027 合 he2 ge3 combine, unite, join; gather 5408 道 dao4 dao3 path, road, street; method, way 9053 逍 xiao1 ramble, stroll, jaunt, loiter 900D 遙 yao2 far away, distant, remote 9059 絕 jue2 cut, sever, break off, terminate 7D55 惱 nao3 angered, filled with hate 60F1 36 繫念乖真,昏沉不好. 繫 xi4 ji4 attach, connect, unite, fasten 7E6B 念 nian4 think of, recall, study 5FF5 乖 guai1 rebel; crafty, shrewd 4E56 真 zhen1 real, actual, true, genuine 771F 昏 hun1 min3 dusk, nightfall, twilight, dark 660F 沉 chen2 sink, submerge; addicted to 6C89 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 好 hao3 hao4 good, excellent, fine; well 597D ------------------------ 37 不好勞神,何用疏親. 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 好 hao3 hao4 good, excellent, fine; well 597D 勞 lao2 lao4 labor, toil, do manual work 52DE 神 shen2 shen1 spirit, god, supernatural being 795E 何 he2 he4 what, why, where, which, how 4F55 用 yong4 use, employ, apply, operate; use 7528 疏 shu1 shu4 neglect; careless, lax 758F 親 qin1 qing4 xin1 relatives, parents; intimate 89AA ------------------------ 38 欲取一承,勿惡六塵. 欲 yu4 desire, want, long for; intend 6B32 取 qu3 take, receive, obtain; select 53D6 一 yi1 one 4E00 承 cheng2 zheng3 inherit, receive; succeed 627F 勿 wu4 must not, do not; without, never 52FF 惡 e4 wu4 wu1 evil, wicked, bad, foul 60E1 六 liu4 lu4 number six 516D 塵 chen2 dust, dirt, ashes, cinders 5875 ------------------------ 39 六塵不惡,還同正覺. 六 liu4 lu4 number six 516D 塵 chen2 dust, dirt, ashes, cinders 5875 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 惡 e4 wu4 wu1 evil, wicked, bad, foul 60E1 還 huan2 hai2 xuan2 still, yet, also, besides 9084 同 tong2 tong4 same, similar; together with 540C 正 zheng4 zheng1 right, proper, correct 6B63 覺 jue2 jiao4 wake up from sleep; be conscious 89BA 40 智者無為,愚人自縛. 智 zhi4 zhi1 wisdom, knowledge, intelligence 667A 者 zhe3 zhu1 that which; he who; those who 8005 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 為 wei4 wei2 do, handle, govern, act; be 70BA 愚 yu2 stupid, doltish, foolish 611A 人 ren2 man; person, people; mankind; someone else 4EBA 自 zi4 self, private, personal; from 81EA 縛 fu2 to tie 7E1B ------------------------ 41 法無異法,妄自愛著. 法 fa3 law, rules, regulations, statute 6CD5 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 異 yi4 different, unusual, strange 7570 法 fa3 law, rules, regulations, statute 6CD5 妄 wang4 absurd, foolish, reckless; false 5984 自 zi4 self, private, personal; from 81EA 愛 ai4 love, be fond of, like 611B 著 zhu4 zhuo2 manifest 8457 ----------------------- 42 將心用心,豈非大錯. 將 jiang1 jiang4 qiang1 will, going to, future; general 5C07 心 xin1 heart; mind, intelligence; soul 5FC3 用 yong4 use, employ, apply, operate; use 7528 心 xin1 heart; mind, intelligence; soul 5FC3 豈 qi3 kai3 how? what? 8C48 非 fei1 fei3 not, negative, non-; oppose 975E 大 da4 dai4 tai4 big, great, vast, large, high 5927 錯 cuo4 cu4 xi1 error, blunder, mistake, wrong 932F ----------------------- 43 迷生寂亂,悟無好惡. 迷 mi2 mei4 mi4 bewitch, charm, infatuate 8FF7 生 sheng1 life, living, lifetime; birth 751F 寂 ji4 still, silent, quiet, desolate 5BC2 亂 luan4 confusion, state of chaos; create chaos, revolt 4E82 悟 wu4 apprehend, realize, become aware 609F 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 好 hao3 hao4 good, excellent, fine; well 597D 惡 e4 wu4 wu1 evil, wicked, bad, foul 60E1 44 一切二邊,良由斟酌. 一 yi1 one 4E00 切 qie1 qie4 qi4 cut, mince, slice, carve 5207 二 er4 two; twice 4E8C 邊 bian1 edge, margin, side, border 908A 良 liang2 liang3 good, virtuous, respectable 826F 由 you2 yao1 cause, reason; from 7531 斟 zhen1 pour wine or tea into cup; gauge 659F 酌 zhuo2 serve wine; feast; deliberate 914C ----------------------- 45 夢幻空花,何勞把捉. 夢 meng4 meng2 dream; visionary; wishful 5922 幻 huan4 illusion, fantasy, mirage 5E7B 空 kong1 kong4 kong3 empty, hollow, bare, deserted 7A7A 花 hua1 flower; blossoms 82B1 何 he2 he4 what, why, where, which, how 4F55 勞 lao2 lao4 labor, toil, do manual work 52DE 把 ba3 ba4 hold, take; guard; regard as 628A 捉 zhuo1 grasp, clutch; catch, sei 6349 ----------------------- 46 得失是非,一時放卻. 得 de2 de5 dei3 obtain, get, gain, acquire 5F97 失 shi1 lose; make mistake, neglect 5931 是 shi4 indeed, yes, right; to be; demonstrative pronoun, this, that 662F 非 fei1 fei3 not, negative, non-; oppose 975E 一 yi1 one 4E00 時 shi2 time, season; era, age, period 6642 放 fang4 fang3 put, release, free, liberate 653E 卻 que4 still, but; decline; retreat 537B ------------------------ 47 眼若不寐,諸夢自除. 眼 yan3 wen3 eye; eyelet, hole, opening 773C 若 ruo4 re3 re2 re4 if, supposing, assuming; similar 82E5 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 寐 mei4 sleep; be asleep 5BD0 諸 zhu1 chu2 several, various 8AF8 夢 meng4 meng2 dream; visionary; wishful 5922 自 zi4 self, private, personal; from 81EA 除 chu2 zhu4 shu1 eliminate, remove, except 9664 48 心若不異,萬法一如. 心 xin1 heart; mind, intelligence; soul 5FC3 若 ruo4 re3 re2 re4 if, supposing, assuming; similar 82E5 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 異 yi4 different, unusual, strange 7570 萬 wan4 ten thousand; innumerable 842C 法 fa3 law, rules, regulations, statute 6CD5 一 yi1 one 4E00 如 ru2 if, supposing; as if; like, as 5982 Section 3 : Character/pinyin/English/Unicode 49 一如體玄,兀爾忘緣. 50 萬法齊觀,歸復自然. 51 泯其所以,不可方比. 52 止動無動,動止無止. 53 兩既不成,一何有爾. 54 究竟窮極,不存軌則. 55 契心平等,所作俱息. 56 狐疑盡淨,正信調直. 57 一切不留,無可記憶. 58 虛明自照,不勞心力. 59 非思量處,識情難測. 60 真如法界,無他無自. 61 要急相應,惟言不二. 62 不二皆同,無不包容. 63 十方智者,皆入次宗. 64 宗非延促,一念萬年. 65 無在不在,十方目前. 66 極小同大,忘絕境界. 67 極大同小,不見邊表. 68 有即是無,無即是有. 69 若不如是,必不須守. 70 一即一切,一切即一. 71 但能如是,何慮不畢. 72 信心不二,不二信心. 73 言語道斷,非去來今. 49 一如體玄,兀爾忘緣. 一 yi1 one 4E00 如 ru2 if, supposing; as if; like, as 5982 體 ti3 ti1 body; group, class, body, unit 9AD4 玄 xuan2 xuan4 deep, profound, abstruse 7384 兀 wu4 to cut off the feet 5140 爾 er3 you; that, those; final particle 723E 忘 wang4 wang2 forget; neglect; miss, omit 5FD8 緣 yuan2 yuan4 hem, margin; reason, cause; karma, fate 7DE3 ------------------------ 50 萬法齊觀,歸復自然. 萬 wan4 ten thousand; innumerable 842C 法 fa3 law, rules, regulations, statute 6CD5 齊 qi2 ji1 ji4 jian3 zhai1 zi1 even, uniform, of equal length 9F4A 觀 guan1 guan4 see, observe, view; appearance 89C0 歸 gui1 kui4 return; return to, revert to 6B78 復 fu4 fu4 fou4 return; repeat; repeatedly 5 FA9 自 zi4 self, private, personal; from 81EA 然 ran2 yes, certainly; pledge, promise 7136 ------------------------ 51 泯其所以,不可方比. 泯 min3 mian4 destroy, eliminate; perish 6CEF 其 qi2 ji1 his, her, its, their; that 5176 所 suo3 place, location; numerary adjunct 6240 以 yi3 by means of; thereby, therefore; consider as; in order to 4EE5 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 可 ke3 ke4 may, can, -able; possibly 53EF 方 fang1 feng1 pang2 wang3 square; rectangle; region, local 65B9 比 bi3 bi4 pi2 pi3 compare, liken; comparison; than 6BD4 ----------------------- 52 止動無動,動止無止. 止 zhi3 stop, halt, desist; detain 6B62 動 dong4 move, happen; movement, action 52D5 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 動 dong4 move, happen; movement, action 52D5 動 dong4 move, happen; movement, action 52D5 止 zhi3 stop, halt, desist; detain 6B62 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 止 zhi3 stop, halt, desist; detain 6B62 53 兩既不成,一何有爾. 兩 liang3 liang4 two, both, pair, couple; ounce 5169 既 ji4 xi4 already; de facto; since; then 65E2 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 成 cheng2 completed, finished, fixed 6210 一 yi1 one 4E00 何 he2 he4 what, why, where, which, how 4F55 有 you3 you4 have, own, possess; exist 6709 爾 er3 you; that, those; final particle 723E ----------------------- 54 究竟窮極,不存軌則. 究 jiu4 jiu1 examine, investigate 7A76 竟 jing4 finally, after all, at last 7ADF 窮 qiong2 poor, destitute, impoverished 7AAE 極 ji2 extreme, utmost, furthest, final 6975 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 存 cun2 exist, live, be; survive; remain 5B58 軌 gui3 track, rut, path 8ECC 則 ze2 rule, law, regulation; grades 5247 ----------------------- 55 契心平等,所作俱息. 契 qi4 qie4 xie4 deed, contract, bond; engrave 5951 心 xin1 heart; mind, intelligence; soul 5FC3 平 ping2 flat, level, even; peaceful 5E73 等 deng3 rank, grade; wait; equal; "etc." 7B49 所 suo3 place, location; numerary adjunct 6240 作 zuo4 zuo1 zuo2 make; work; compose, write; act, perform 4F5C 俱 ju4 all, together; accompany 4FF1 息 xi1 rest, put stop to, end, cease 606F ----------------------- 56 狐疑盡淨,正信調直. 狐 hu2 species of fox 72D0 疑 yi2 ni3 ning2 doubt, question, suspect 7591 盡 jin4 jin3 exhaust, use up; deplete 76E1 淨 jing4 pure, clean, unsoiled 6DE8 正 zheng4 zheng1 right, proper, correct 6B63 信 xin4 trust, believe; letter 4FE1 調 diao4 tiao4 tiao2 zhou1 transfer, move, change; tune 8ABF 直 zhi2 straight, erect, vertical 76F4 57 一切不留,無可記憶. 一 yi1 one 4E00 切 qie1 qie4 qi4 cut, mince, slice, carve 5207 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 留 liu2 liu3 liu4 stop, halt; stay, detain, keep 7559 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 可 ke3 ke4 may, can, -able; possibly 53EF 記 ji4 record; keep in mind, remember 8A18 憶 yi4 remember, reflect upon; memory 61B6 ----------------------- 58 虛明自照,不勞心力. 虛 xu1 false, worthless; empty, hollow 865B 明 ming2 bright, light, brilliant; clear 660E 自 zi4 self, private, personal; from 81EA 照 zhao4 shine, illumine, reflect 7167 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 勞 lao2 lao4 labor, toil, do manual work 52DE 心 xin1 heart; mind, intelligence; soul 5FC3 力 li4 power, capability, influence 529B ------------------------ 59 非思量處,識情難測. 非 fei1 fei3 not, negative, non-; oppose 975E 思 si1 si4 sai1 think, consider, ponder; final particle 601D 量 liang4 liang2 measure, quantity, capacity 91CF 處 chu4 chu3 place, locale; department 8655 識 shi4 shi2 zhi4 recognize, understand, know 8B58 情 qing2 feeling, sentiment, emotion 60C5 難 nan2 nan4 nuo2 difficult, arduous, hard; unable 96E3 測 ce4 measure, estimate, conjecture 6E2C ----------------------- 60 真如法界,無他無自. 真 zhen1 real, actual, true, genuine 771F 如 ru2 if, supposing; as if; like, as 5982 法 fa3 law, rules, regulations, statute 6CD5 界 jie4 boundary, limit; domain; society 754C 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 他 ta1 other, another; he, she, it 4ED6 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 自 zi4 self, private, personal; from 81EA 61 要急相應,惟言不二. 要 yao4 yao1 yao3 necessary, essential; necessity 8981 急 ji2 quick, quickly; urgent, pressing 6025 相 xiang1 xiang4 mutual, reciprocal, each other 76F8 應 ying4 ying1 should, ought to, must 61C9 惟 wei2 but, however, nevertheless; only 60DF 言 yan2 yan4 words, speech; speak, say 8A00 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 二 er4 two; twice 4E8C ------------------------ 62 不二皆同,無不包容. 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 二 er4 two; twice 4E8C 皆 jie1 all, every, everybody 7686 同 tong2 tong4 same, similar; together with 540C 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 包 bao1 wrap, pack, bundle; package 5305 容 rong2 looks, appearance; figure, form 5BB9 ------------------------ 63 十方智者,皆入次宗. 十 shi2 ten, tenth; complete; perfect 5341 方 fang1 feng1 pang2 wang3 square; rectangle; region, local 65B9 智 zhi4 zhi1 wisdom, knowledge, intelligence 667A 者 zhe3 zhu1 that which; he who; those who 8005 皆 jie1 all, every, everybody 7686 入 ru4 enter, come in(to), join 5165 次 ci4 zi1 ci2 order, sequence; next 6B21 宗 zong1 lineage, ancestry; ancestor, clan 5B97 ----------------------- 64 宗非延促,一念萬年. 宗 zong1 lineage, ancestry; ancestor, clan 5B97 非 fei1 fei3 not, negative, non-; oppose 975E 延 yan2 delay, postpone, defer 5EF6 促 cu4 urge, press, hurry; close 4FC3 一 yi1 one 4E00 念 nian4 think of, recall, study 5FF5 萬 wan4 ten thousand; innumerable 842C 年 nian2 year; new-years; person's age 5E74 65 無在不在,十方目前. 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 在 zai4 be at, in, on; consist in, rest 5728 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 在 zai4 be at, in, on; consist in, rest 5728 十 shi2 ten, tenth; complete; perfect 5341 方 fang1 feng1 pang2 wang3 square; rectangle; region, local 65B9 目 mu4 eye; look, see; division, topic 76EE 前 qian2 in front, forward; preceding 524D ----------------------- 66 極小同大,忘絕境界. 極 ji2 extreme, utmost, furthest, final 6975 小 xiao3 small, tiny, insignificant 5C0F 同 tong2 tong4 same, similar; together with 540C 大 da4 dai4 tai4 big, great, vast, large, high 5927 忘 wang4 wang2 forget; neglect; miss, omit 5FD8 絕 jue2 cut, sever, break off, terminate 7D55 境 jing4 boundary, frontier; area, region 5883 界 jie4 boundary, limit; domain; society 754C ------------------------ 67 極大同小,不見邊表. 極 ji2 extreme, utmost, furthest, final 6975 大 da4 dai4 tai4 big, great, vast, large, high 5927 同 tong2 tong4 same, similar; together with 540C 小 xiao3 small, tiny, insignificant 5C0F 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 見 jian4 xian4 see, observe, behold; perceive 898B 邊 bian1 edge, margin, side, border 908A 表 biao3 show, express, manifest, display 8868 ----------------------- 68 有即是無,無即是有. 有 you3 you4 have, own, possess; exist 6709 即 ji2 promptly, quickly, immediately 5373 是 shi4 indeed, yes, right; to be; demonstrative pronoun, this, that 662F 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 無 wu2 mo2 negative, no, not; lack, have no 7121 即 ji2 promptly, quickly, immediately 5373 是 shi4 indeed, yes, right; to be; demonstrative pronoun, this, that 662F 有 you3 you4 have, own, possess; exist 6709 69 若不如是,必不須守. 若 ruo4 re3 re2 re4 if, supposing, assuming; similar 82E5 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 如 ru2 if, supposing; as if; like, as 5982 是 shi4 indeed, yes, right; to be; demonstrative pronoun, this, that 662F 必 bi4 surely, most certainly; must 5FC5 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 須 xu1 must, have to, necessary; moment; whiskers 9808 守 shou3 shou4 defend, protect, guard, conserve 5B88 ------------------------ 70 一即一切,一切即一. 一 yi1 one 4E00 即 ji2 promptly, quickly, immediately 5373 一 yi1 one 4E00 切 qie1 qie4 qi4 cut, mince, slice, carve 5207 一 yi1 one 4E00 切 qie1 qie4 qi4 cut, mince, slice, carve 5207 即 ji2 promptly, quickly, immediately 5373 一 yi1 one 4E00 ------------------------ 71 但能如是,何慮不畢. 但 dan4 only; but, however, yet, still 4F46 能 neng2 be able, can, permitted, ability 80FD 如 ru2 if, supposing; as if; like, as 5982 是 shi4 indeed, yes, right; to be; demonstrative pronoun, this, that 662F 何 he2 what, why, where, which how 4F55 慮 lu: be concerned, worry about 616E 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 畢 bi4 end, finish, conclude; completed 7562 ----------------------- 72 信心不二,不二信心. 信 xin4 trust, believe; letter 4FE1 心 xin1 heart; mind, intelligence; soul 5FC3 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 二 er4 two; twice 4E8C 不 bu4 no, not; un-; negative prefix 4E0D 二 er4 two; twice 4E8C 信 xin4 trust, believe; letter 4FE1 心 xin1 heart; mind, intelligence; soul 5FC3 73 言語道斷,非去來今. 言 yan2 yan4 words, speech; speak, say 8A00 語 yu3 yu4 language, words; saying, express 8A9E 道 dao4 dao3 path, road, street; method, way 9053 斷 duan4 sever, cut off; interrupt 65B7 非 fei1 fei3 not, negative, non-; oppose 975E 去 qu4 go away, leave, depart 53BB 來 lai2 lai4 come, coming; return, returning 4F86 今 jin1 now, today, modern era 4ECA